Je t'attendrai
by didine22
Summary: Lenja, la nièce de Dwalin et Balin, est dans une situation particulière et laisse défiler sa vie devant elle. Une Naine, qui a probablement dû s'égarer en chemin, ne souhaite finalement qu'une chose : trouver son bonheur… Y-arrivera-t-elle ? Entre amour et fierté, la route est longue et sinueuse ! TRADUCTION !
1. Prologue

**Je t'attendrai **

Ecrite par **LenjaKa** et traduite par **Didine22**.

* * *

**Résumé : **Lenja, la nièce de Dwalin et Balin, est dans une situation particulière et laisse défiler sa vie devant elle. Une Naine, qui a probablement dû s'égarer en chemin, ne souhaite finalement qu'une chose : trouver son bonheur…

**Rating :**** M** pour des scènes de violence et des scènes assez sensuelles et torrides qui viendront plus tard …

**Genre :** Aventure / Romance

**Pairing :** Thorin / OC

**Disclaimer :** Titre original _: «_ _Ich warte auf dich »_ qui signifie _« Je t'attendrai »_.

Ceci est une fanfic sur le fandom _The Hobbit_ de Tolkien, comprenant des idées du film et du livre l'univers de Tolkien ne nous appartient pas. C'est une fic **allemande** entièrement traduite (par ma petite personne :D ) **en français. **Seules certaines tournures de phrase seront modifiées par moi, afin que le texte soit plus compréhensible en français.

Je ne suis pas la personne qui a imaginé cette splendide histoire. Les idées appartiennent à l'auteure **LenjaKa**. Elle a vraiment un style vraiment captivant que je souhaitais partager avec vous, amis lecteurs.

Vous trouverez le lien menant à la fic originale ci- dessous (retirez juste tous les * pour accéder au site, sinon ça ne fonctionne pas ) :

h*t*t*p*:*/*/*w*w*w*.*f*a*n*f*i*k*t*i*o*n*.*d*e*/*s*/*5*0*f*0*5*3*3*0*0*0*0*2*c*b*f*7*0*6*7*1*9*2*5*8*/*1*/*-*I*c*h*-*w*a*r*t*e*-*a*u*f*-*d*i*c*h*-

J'espère que vous adorerez la lire et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions; qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je les transmettrai à l'auteur qui a écrite cette fiction. ^^

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Prologue**

Avec des mouvements circulaires, je caressai mon ventre. Jamais je n'aurai pensé, qu'un jour, je pourrai ressentir une telle béatitude. Comblée ! Oui, cela me semble être le bon mot pour exprimer mon état.

Un sourire apparut sur mes lèvres, comme seules les futures mères peuvent le faire. Un flegme dont je n'avais jamais ressentie, me remplissait depuis plus d'une demie- année.

Plongée dans mes pensées, je caressai sur la zone de mon ventre, qui commençait à s'arrondir.

Silencieusement, je fredonnai devant moi, pour te calmer. Tout va bien, mon Chéri. Personne ne te fera de mal. Ton Père et moi seront remplis de joie et de fierté, une fois que tu auras vu la lumière du jour. Jusque- là, il reste encore un peu de temps tu dois absolument, encore profiter du ventre de ta Maman, mon Petit.

Je suis désolée, si je repense de temps à autre, aux moments difficiles. Cela me fait encore souffrir, au cas où je t'inquiète.

Tu es mon plus grand Bonheur et un enfant de l'Amour. Normalement, je t'aurai eu bien plus tôt, mais ce cadeau m'a été refusé. C'est ainsi, je ne peux le changer.

Quelquefois, je pourrai gifler ton Père pour m'avoir fait attendre si longtemps. Toutefois, je devrais arrêter de vivre dans le passé pour toi et pour Lui. Le Passé ne peut être changer mais le Futur, nous le formerons ensemble.

Qui aurait cru ça, mon Petit ? Qui aurait cru que notre entreprise désespérée de reconquérir Erebor, s'était finalement révélée positive ? Trop de temps avait déjà traversé le pays, mais nous avons tout de même réussi, d'une certaine manière. Comment, cela me laisse parfois encore réfléchir.

Les douces caresses paraissent pour le moment, te t'apaiser à nouveau. Encore le même sourire, semblable à celui de tout à l'heure, orne mes lèvres. Un souffle de vent agréable, joue avec une de mes mèches libres, pendant que, profondément plongée dans mes pensées, j'observai l'horizon, debout sur le balcon en pierre.

Je ne remarquai rien de l'environnement autour de moi. Tu es mon petit Protagoniste. Ton Père devra, à l'avenir, se laisser faire. Mais il sera partagé équitablement son Amour entre nous deux. Ca, j'en suis certaine. Ton Père s'est complètement entiché de toi, bien que nous ne te verront seulement, dans quelques mois.

Je dois éclater de rire, lorsque j'y pense, comment cela va être, quand tu seras là et que tu essaieras de savoir de qui tu tiens les yeux, le nez et tout le reste de toi. Avec ça, je ne suis même pas certaine, si tu es un petit garçon ou une petite fille. Tes petits mouvements déchaînés, je ne peux les décrire. Si tu ressembles beaucoup à ta Maman, tous les Garçons- Nains n'auront qu'à bien se tenir. Oh ! Papa peut te chanter une longue chanson sur le tempérament de ta Maman. Hi hi !

* * *

**Le début de l'histoire de l'héroïne commencera dans le prochain chapitre. ^^  
**

**La suite ne tardera pas à être publier ! **

**A très vite ! **


	2. Chap 1

**Je t'attendrai **

Ecrite par **LenjaKa** et traduite par **Didine22**

* * *

**Résumé : **Lenja, la nièce de Dwalin et Balin, est dans une situation particulière et laisse défiler sa vie devant elle. Une Naine, qui a probablement dû s'égarer en chemin, ne souhaite finalement qu'une chose : trouver son bonheur…

**Rating :**** M** pour des scènes de violence et des scènes assez sensuelles et torrides qui viendront plus tard …

**Genre :** Aventure / Romance

**Pairing :** Thorin / OC

**Disclaimer :** Titre original _: «_ _Ich warte auf dich »_ qui signifie _« Je t'attendrai »_.

Ceci est une fanfic sur le fandom _The Hobbit_ de Tolkien, comprenant des idées du film et du livre l'univers de Tolkien ne nous appartient pas. C'est une fic **allemande** entièrement traduite (par ma petite personne :D ) **en français. **Seules certaines tournures de phrase seront modifiées par moi, afin que le texte soit plus compréhensible en français.

Je ne suis pas la personne qui a imaginé cette splendide histoire. Les idées appartiennent à l'auteure **LenjaKa**. Elle a vraiment un style vraiment captivant que je souhaitais partager avec vous, amis lecteurs.

Vous trouverez le lien menant à la fic originelle ci- dessous (retirez juste tous les * pour accéder au site, sinon ça ne fonctionne pas ;) ) :

h*t*t*p*:*/*/*w*w*w*.*f*a*n*f*i*k*t*i*o*n*.*d*e*/*s*/*5*0*f*0*5*3*3*0*0*0*0*2*c*b*f*7*0*6*7*1*9*2*5*8*/*1*/*-*I*c*h*-*w*a*r*t*e*-*a*u*f*-*d*i*c*h*-

* * *

Bien le bonjour ! Voici donc le premier chapitre de cette fic.

Actuellement, je suis en train de traduire le chapitre 5. Certains seront plus ou moins longs. Donc j'ai déjà pas mal d'avance pour les prochaines semaines.

J'essaierai de publier une fois par semaine, sûrement le weekend où j'ai plus de temps libre.

Je remercie beaucoup l'auteure de m'avoir autoriser à publier cette histoire sur ce site. ^^

Je m'excuse d'avance si vous trouvez des fautes qui m'ont échappé lors de mes relectures.

Nous attendons avec impatience vos commentaires, quelles soient négatives ou positives.

A la semaine prochaine ! ^^

* * *

**Chap. 1 : Un petit diablotin se présente**

Trop agile pour être un jeune nain, une petite fille sautait par- dessus branches et pierres. Ses longs cheveux roux- bruns étaient tressés dont une partie des mèches s'étaient détachées dans son amusement. La robe verte émeraude qu'elle portait, était marquée par les tâches de saleté. Cela porte à croire que sa porteuse était tombée à plusieurs reprises dans l'herbe.

Ses parents ne pouvaient seulement secouer leurs têtes, résignés, sur son comportement. D'où provenait son besoin d'exercice, cela leur était un mystère. Que trop souvent, ils essayaient de l'en dissuader de ses initiations, car après tout, la nature sauvage à l'arrière- pays d'Erebor, n'était pas un terrain de jeu et surtout pas pour une Naine.

Son père, Asgrímur, n'était pas satisfait du tempérament de son unique fille. Après tout, il était un Nain estimé, au service de Thrór et, cela ne convenait pas à une fille de sa condition, de sauter ainsi par- dessus branches et rochers. Et sûrement pas, lorsque la petite casse- cou en question, s'agissait de sa propre fille. Que devait donc penser les autres guerriers, quand Asgrímur ne pouvait pas contrôler sa petite diablesse de fille ? Un guerrier chevronné, qui ne pouvait pas se procurer le respect dans son propre domicile ?

Non, cette faiblesse il ne voulait et ne pouvait pas le supporter. Car, non seulement lui, mais aussi ses deux beaux- frères, Balin et Dwalin, pourraient laisser entendre l'un ou l'autre commentaire idiot : pourquoi leur nièce ne voulait encore obéir et se dresse contre la volonté de sa famille !

C'est ainsi qu'arrivait, ce jour- là, à nouveau pour un énième jeu. Lenja sautait d'une pierre à l'autre, au- dessus du mince cours d'eau, lorsqu'elle aperçut du coin de l'œil, une silhouette bien connue : celle de son oncle Dwalin.

Un court instant, la petite Naine hésitait, si elle devait interrompre son jeu ou non. Mais connaissant son oncle, elle tressaillit en pensée avec les épaules et poursuivit insouciante, son exploration au- dessus des ''flots'', comme elle les appelait.

« Ma chère Lenja, que crois- tu ce que je fais ici ?, commença Dwalin et s'adossa contre un rocher, sachant que la conversation allait durer plus longtemps qu'à son habitude.

- Hmm., sortit de la bouche de sa nièce, qui l'écoutait attentivement mais ne le regardant pas et n'interrompant pas son jeu.

- Ta Mère te cherche partout. Et tu sais très bien qu'elle s'imagine à chaque fois, les pires horreurs quand tu es introuvable. Les scènes qu'elle conçoit, sont entre nous, pire qu'une quelconque bataille dont jamais un Nain devrait avoir à combattre. Donc… »

Lenja s'arrêta. Elle avait écouté patiemment son oncle, même s'il n'y avait pas de nouveautés pour elle, que sa mère était une mère ordinaire comme les autres. Sans cesse, elle se faisait des idées, sur tout et chacun dans son entourage, et cela depuis qu'elle était enceinte d'un petit frère ou d'une petite sœur pour Lenja, cette peur grandissant chaque jour. Toutefois, ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour envoyer tout le temps son oncle après elle.

« Mais je lui avais laissé un message ! Je ne sais même pas, pourquoi mère fait un tel cirque… après tout j'avais écris que j'étais allée dehors pour jouer. Elle n'était pas là quand je m'ennuyais. Alors, je devais bien agir et me trouver une occupation. Balin dit toujours que : ''l'ennui d'un esprit dans la durée, est nuisible''. », lâcha Lenja indignée, pendant qu'elle fixait avec une mine fâchée, son oncle.

Il n'y pouvait pas rien à l'hypersensibilité de sa sœur aînée. Toutefois, d'après l'avis de Lenja, s'était faux de l'envoyer lui, à chaque fois, en tant que surveillant, quand son père était absent.

Le Nain se releva et s'approcha de sa nièce, s'agenouillant devant la Petite et tenta encore une fois par voie diplomatique, de la convaincre de rentrer avec lui.

« Ton Père ne pourra pas te rattraper, puisqu'il est momentanément absent d'Erebor. Si tu as, à présent, la gentillesse d'entamer ton retour, avant que ta Mère ne nous arrache la tête à tous les deux ou bien qu'elle accouche trop tôt… »

Dwalin s'apprêtait à prendre, à ce moment, sa nièce dans ses bras. Cette dernière se retourna subitement à cet instant, et elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, loin de là.

« Viens et attrape- moi ! », cria-t-elle, comme souvent dans ce genre de situation.

Cela appartenait à Lenja de ne pas céder sans se battre, à la volonté de son oncle, de sa mère ou de son père. Ainsi elle en fit un jeu de fuir devant Dwalin avant de se mettre face à lui, et de s'abandonner à son sort. Elle était malgré tout une Naine !

D'après elle, il était inconvenable de se plier sans résistance. Même si cela signifiait un petit combat avec son oncle Dwalin. Celui- ci lui laissait une large avance, avant qu'il ne la poursuive.

Sans l'avouer ouvertement, le comportement et le tempérament de Lenja ne lui déplaisait pas autant, que sa sœur et son mari. Naturellement, ils avaient raison, qu'une fille- nain n'avait pas à se comporté comme un garçon. Malgré tout, cela ne pouvait être malsain, si on laissait un peu d'espace à la fille, pour se développer en une femme forte. Non pas que l'image d'une Lenja brandissant une hache, ne lui déplaise.

Néanmoins, il vit briller dans les yeux de sa nièce, une certaine détermination qui, depuis sa naissance, était très difficile d'opprimer. D'autant plus qu'il avait souhaité une nièce confiante qui ne se laisse pas faire à chaque commentaire idiot des Hommes- Nains. Lui- même savait, comment se comportaient bêtement les Hommes en présence des ''rares Naines''. Il était en un sens, pas non plus une grande exception à cette règle.

Lenja entendit son oncle s'approcher de plus en plus. Son cœur battait frénétiquement jusqu'à son cou. Même si, durant toute la poursuite, elle n'avait pu retenir un ricanement sur son visage. Il était épuisant d'affronter avec de si courtes jambes, celles plus grandes et plus fortes de son oncle.

« Je te tiens ! »

Avec ces mots, Dwalin atteignit Lenja et avec un petit élan, il l'avait lancé sur son épaule gauche. Toute résistance était vaine et inutile. Elle se rendit à sa destinée et telle un pauvre animal chassé, on l'emmène direction Erebor.

« Oncle Dwalin, sais- tu pourquoi tu as gagné ? », demanda Lenja à son oncle.

Dwalin riait et devait faire attention, que sa nièce ne glisse pas de son épaule.

« Tu vas sûrement me le dire, pas vrai ?

- Bien sûr. », commença Lenja.

Typique pour elle, pensa Dwalin. La parenté avec Balin n'était pas contestable. Toujours à la recherche d'excuses et de les faire passer pour des sagesses, exactement pareil que son frère aîné.

« Vas- y, je t'écoute.

- Eh bien… Je porte cette robe pas pratique du tout. Et donc je ne peux pas courir aussi vite. Seulement si je portais, comme toi, un pantalon. Penses- tu que Mère m'autoriserai à en porter un ? Alors, elle n'aurait plus besoin de penser, que quelque chose de grave m'arrive. Car, si je pourrai courir plus vite que mon oncle, alors comme ça, aucuns monstres ne pourraient me rattraper ! Tu sais, se serait super, non ? Et Père n'aura plus besoin d'espérer que l'enfant dans le ventre de Maman, serait un garçon. Après tout, il m'a moi. Voudras- tu alors m'apprendre à me battre avec des armes ? … Oncle Dwalin ?! Tu m'écoutes ? »

Dwalin roula des yeux pendant que Lenja discutait gaiement sans s'arrêter, tout le long du chemin de retour vers Erebor. Il aimait sa nièce par- dessus tout. Mais ce que ce petit tourbillon là lui demandait, était vain. Après tout, elle était une fille et cela il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer, même pour tout l'or du monde.

_A suivre..._


	3. Chap 2

**Je t'attendrai **

Ecrite par **LenjaKa** et traduite par **Didine22**

* * *

**Petite note :_ A partir de ce chapitre, tous les dialogue en italique et entre des *, sont les pensées des personnages._**

**_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_**

**- Galadriel098 :** Merci pour cette longue review malgré un bug que tu as eu. ^^

Pour répondre à ta question, le langage qu'utilise Lenja à si jeune âge, n'est pas volontaire; elle est écrite ainsi dans la fic originale. Donc, j'essaie d'être le plus fidèle que possible pour avoir une traduction correcte. Il est vrai que certaines expressions que vous lirez, son étrange voir bizarre. Je ne connais pas forcément toutes les expressions ou citations de la langue française. ^^

En tout cas, je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise autant. Je ferai de mon mieux pour poster le plus souvent possible. ^^

Je remercie également **aliena wyvern** pour sa review. ^^

* * *

_Bonjour/Bonsoir,_

_voici enfin le 2e chapitre de cette traduction._

_Elle aurait dû être publier depuis un moment, mais comme expliquer dans une note dans une autre de mes fics, _

_car j'ai perdu tous les chapitres que j'avais déjà tapé à l'avance. _

_Donc, j'ai dû retapé tout lorsque mon planning me le permettait. _

_J'espère que cette suite vous plaira. ^^_

_Si vous remarquez des incohérences ou des imperfections au niveau de la langue, _

_faites- le moi savoir. ^^_

_Je vous souhaite un bon week- end et à la prochaine pour la suite ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Pourquoi je ne suis pas un garçon ?**

La mère de Lenja était une fière Naine. Láfa était la sœur aînée de Balin et Dwalin et elle n'avait pas moins d'entêtement que ses frères. Un large problème très étendu parmi les Nains.

En ce qui concernait sa fille, elle avait eu la chance d'avoir hériter de ses parents, la double quantité d'obstination.

Bien entendu, s'était toujours la faute de l'autre, quand Lenja dépassait les bornes. Láfa reprochait alors à son mari, de n'avoir pas assez de temps pour son enfant et à travers son absence, en tant que personne autoritaire, le besoin d'attention de sa fille se renforçait. Il lui répliquait, que c'est le devoir d'une mère de s'occuper de l'éducation de sa progéniture. Ce genre de conversation frappait durement le cœur de la petite Lenja.

Rien n'avait plus de sens que de voir ses parents heureux. Mais ses envies d'aventure, elle ne pouvait les réprimer. Elle avait essayé. D'innombrables fois, elle avait tenté de s'auto-discipliner et de faire ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Elle avait tout de même conscience, ce que signifiait avoir un comportement correct en tant que Naine.

De sa Mère et des amies de cette dernière, elle avait suivi plus ou moins des discussions intéressantes, lorsque les femmes se rencontraient.

_Des affaires de bonnes femmes_, comme aimait les nommer Oncle Dwalin. *_Probablement Dwalin n'a jamais eu le plaisir d'assister à une assemblée de femmes*_, pensa Lenja.

Alors il aurait su, comment s'était horriblement ennuyeux pour sa jeune nièce. Elle ne se sentait plus libre, mais emprisonnée.

Non, pour le meilleur du monde, elle se sentait dans un autre univers, un univers inconnu, lorsqu'elle écoutait discrètement les conversations des femmes. Par contrainte, Lenja devait toujours venir avec, puisqu'il fallait après tout, qu'elle devienne une Naine respectable. Et cela était par ailleurs, un essaie désespéré de sa mère de la discipliner, indirectement bien sûr.

C'est ainsi que la jeune Lenja accompagna, dans sa plus belle robe, sa Mère –dont l'état de grossesse était très avancée- cette fois-ci aussi, chez ses amies **Dís**, la petite- fille du Roi, et **Reya**, la femme d'un guerrier très estimé. La Princesse était dans l'assemblée des femmes, la plus jeune et par rapport aux deux autres, non-mariée.

Lenja et sa Mère se faisaient déjà attendre lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent dans le séjour réchauffé de la Princesse.

« Comment allez- vous ma chère Láfa ? Votre accouchement approche à grands pas, n'est- ce pas ? », remarqua Reya quand la mère de Lenja s'installait dans un fauteuil, reconnaissante de la gentillesse de son amie.

Sa fille s'assit comme à son habitude, un peu à l'écart du groupe de femmes, à proximité de la cheminée. Elle adorait la chaleur et le craquement du bois, comme lors de ces visites secrètes à la Forge. Jamais, Lenja n'aurait dis un mot à ses parents, au sujet de ses excursions pour voir son oncle Dwalin, lorsqu'il était là- bas en train de travailler sur ses haches. Ce secret devait rester entre elle et son Oncle.

Un sourire glissa furtivement sur le visage de Lenja quand elle pensait à cacher cette nouvelle pour l'éternité au ''club des femmes''.

« Oui, c'est pour bientôt et Asgrímur aura enfin son Héritier. Un garçon est bien ce que chaque Nain aspire. Un Héritier, dont il poursuivra la lignée. Je n'ai presque plus cru que c'était possible ! Cependant avec cette naissance, j'espère aussi que la relation et la cohésion se renforce à l'intérieur de la famille. », expliqua Láfa.

Lenja ne croyait pas ses oreilles. Discrètement, elle tourna un peu sa tête en direction des trois femmes, assises ensemble à la table. Avait- elle bien compris, là ? Le bébé, enfin son frère, avait, aux yeux de leur Père et de leur Mère, plus de valeur qu'elle ? Elle, qui n'était qu'une simple fille ? Cela ne pouvait pas être, le sérieux de ses parents ! Qu'est- ce que cela était comme monde, qui se dilatait et qui se mettait à tourner autour d'elle ?

Lenja reprit lentement de l'air. Elle ne voulait et ne pouvait pas ridiculiser l'annonce de sa Mère devant ses amies. Pas maintenant en tout cas. Surtout si cela s'avérait exact. Elle risquerait de mettre encore plus en danger, sa relation avec ses parents, après qu'elle commence tout juste à comprendre leurs véritables intentions.

« C'est exact., ajouta Reya aux dires de Láfa. Egalement chez mon Mari et moi s'était épuisant, lorsque je lui donne enfin un Fils. Vous savez, nous avions déjà deux filles jusqu'à ce que notre Fils s'annonce. J'avais déjà douté de moi à mes capacités d'épouse. Bien que je m'occupe de tout dans le foyer, une petite étincelle de doute persistait si j'étais une bonne épouse, si je pouvais donner de descendant. »

Pardon ? Le sentiment indolent dans le ventre de Lenja s'intensifia à chaque parole venant de Reya. Profondément enfouie en elle, elle espérait être dans un mauvais rêve et qu'elle se réveillerait d'un moment à l'autre. Elle comptait dans sa tête jusqu'à trois, mais rien ne se produisit. Cela devait donc être la réalité.

« Peut- être que vous exagérez un peu toutes les deux., débuta Dís qui avait remarqué une partie de l'agitation de Lenja. « J'ai également deux frères aînés, qui sont naturellement avant ma personne dans la succession au trône. Toutefois, je ne peux affirmer, que je dois justifier mon existence de femme.

- Je vous en prie, Dís. Vous le savez très bien, que cela dépends seulement de Thorin. Vous, en tant que plus jeune enfant, vous n'avez pas à supporter la pression venant de votre mère. Elle avait déjà remplie son devoir lors de son premier accouchement. », répliqua Reya mielleusement.

Un regard désespéré de Dís traversa la salle et resta accrocher au dos de Lenja. La petite s'était davantage pétrifiée lorsque Reya parlait. Láfa ne l'avait donc pas remarqué ? N'avait- elle pas vu, que sa fille, son unique enfant, souffre à chaque paroles des femmes ?

_S'il vous plaît, Mère ! … Maman, dis quelque chose_, supplia Lenja dans ses pensées. _Dis que tu m'aimes, que tu m'aimeras autant, comme mon frère à naître !_

Le combat désespéré de retenir ses larmes, Lenja l'avait perdu. La première larme lui coula sur la joue gauche lorsque sa mère, paraissant avoir entendu ses pensées, se mit à parler.

« Reya a raison. Vous n'êtes pas mariée, et ne connaissez pas cette pression. Un Fils est le pilier d'un bon mariage et quand cette partie tombe, alors vous pouvez vous tourner et bouger comme vous le voulez. Si ce n'est pas le cas, alors tout le monde vous observe davantage. Vous avez le sentiment que vous avez commis une erreur… »

UNE ERREUR !

A ces mots, Lenja ne pouvait plus se tenir. Comme piquée par une araignée, elle sursauta de sa place, près de la cheminée. Elle traversa d'un pas rapide le séjour, direction la porte. Elle n'avait aucune envie de discuter ou de parler. Elle pensait savoir enfin, pourquoi ses parents étaient toujours si sévères avec elle. Elle était une erreur de production. Quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dû être créé. Pas encore. Pas en tant que première née en tout cas.

« Tiens, Lenja trésor, que se passe- t- il ?, demanda sa Mère, inquiète.

- Je me sens mal. Je dois aller à l'air frais. », dit Lenja court pour le protocole, avant de sortir telle une furie, hors de la salle.

Elle voulait crier, hurler, mais quelque chose lui coupa l'air. Elle était trop bouleversée pour sortir le moindre son. Comment sa Mère pouvait dire une telle chose et ensuite être inquiète, comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

Lenja descendit précipitamment les couloirs. Elle ne pouvait plus réfléchir. Elle voulait seulement partir. Simplement laisser tout derrière elle. Ses larmes coulèrent à flot sur son visage, pendant qu'elle filait aussi vite que lui permettait sa robe, à travers les couloirs royaux.

Comme télécommandée, elle courut tant bien que mal le chemin familier. Vers où courrait- elle exctement ? Automatiquement, elle prit le chemin en direction de la Forge. Elle espérait trouver Dwalin là- bas. Son Oncle lui donnerait de la solidité. Elle l'espérait en tout cas.

Pressée à travers les sombres couloirs, elle atteignit enfin sa cible. Elle ouvrit brutalement la prote d'entrée et fonça tête baissée, à cause de son empressement, contre un Nain. Pas contre son Oncle. Et pas contre n'importe lequel contre le Prince Héritier en personne : Thorin, Fils de Thráin.

Complètement perplexe, Lenja regarda dans les yeux bleus du Prince. Elle s'excusa un instant pour son inattention avant de reprendre rapidement son chemin, néanmoins plus lentement qu'auparavant vers l'arrière de la Forge, où elle supposerait trouver son Oncle.

Et c'est là qu'elle le trouva. Profondément concentré dans l'art de l'affûtage. Etonné, Dwalin leva les yeux lorsqu'il remarqua sa nièce, et sa respiration se bloqua quand il aperçut ses yeux larmoyants et sa détresse.

« Lenja, que s'est- il passé ? Dis- le enfin ! Y- a- t- il quelque chose avec ta Mère ?, sortit Dwalin, visiblement inquiet.

- Elle… elle… ne m'aime pas. Je… suis une moins que rien. Pas un garçon… Une fille… Père ne m'aime pas non plus… 10 ans il a dû attendre… Le bébé… a plus de valeur… Je ne veux pas, que ça vienne au monde… Ca doit rester où pousse le poivre… », moucha Lenja avec une voix tremblante et chercha désespérément les yeux de son Oncle.

Dwalin laissa tomber son travail et vint vers sa nièce.

*_Enfin*_, pensa Lenja et était hyper- heureuse quand il la prit dans ses bras. Des larmes lui coulèrent en flot sur le visage. Au moins son Oncle l'aimait, comme elle était. On pouvait compter sur lui. Les petits bras se posèrent autour de son large cou et respirait profondément.

Lentement, et seulement très lentement, elle commençait à se calmer. Il n'avait besoin de rien dire. Sa présence lui suffisait. Cela était bien plus qu'elle avait espéré après l'aveu de sa Mère.

Dwalin lui caressa légèrement le dos. Lenja souleva la tête de son épaule et le regarda dans les yeux quand elle lui demanda, s'il ne pouvait plus lui montrer, comment on utilisait les épées et les haches.

Durant une fraction de seconde, il réfléchit, ce dont il allait pouvoir lui répondre. Au fond de lui, il l'avait présagé, que sa nièce allait venir sérieusement, un jour avec cette demande vers lui. Pas comme Lenja le faisait à son habitude, quand elle se battait contre lui par plaisanterie.

Un silencieux, presque un murmure, _''Oui''_ était la réponse de Dwalin. Lenja se serra à nouveau dans ses bras. Heureusement, elle pouvait compter sur son Oncle.

_A suivre..._


End file.
